fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosana Margerite
Rosana Margerite (ロザンナ マージェリト rozanna maajerito) is a darkened woman, with scars that run so deep they scar her very soul, and a past full of pain and despair. This tale did not begin sour it began quite pleasant in the town of Verdant in fiore. She lived a happy life she made friends, fought bandits and dark mages and was counted as one of the strongest mages in the town. This ended when a combination of a dragon attacked the town followed by an unknown organization kidnapping her for experimentation. She was held captive for over five years being experimented on jabbed with needles and blades, her rage building until one day they let their guard down allowing her to retaliate swiftly and escape from her prison. When she returned home she discovered it was abandoned and vacant with markers in the ground where bodies were laid to rest due to the attack that befell her home, looking upon her new left arm she vowed to discover the truth behind this attack and avenge her family. She later discovered the town itself was relocated towards the coast as the previous location was rendered unstable and could not support structures due to the sever damage to the terrain it sustained. Appearance Rosana Margerite has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears protective armour on her footwear as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle. Three years prior, she used to fully plait her hair before tying it off with a red hairband. She used to wear a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants as well as maroon boots. She also used to wear a different gauntlet without having the need to bandage her arm up. Personality Rosana Margerite is a very strong willed woman after five years of intense experimentation she has remained stubbornly the same as she was originally as a way to spite her captivators. She is often described as being very kind, compassionate, and a sort of visionary whenever she had a goal in mind she did it with as much effort as she possibly could with a passion that burned as hot as the sun, but is known to be quick to temper if a particular situation or if she feels she is being bothered by someone she is quick to respond with anger. Despite this she can be patient during battles as they require her to keep a cool head during battle. She is also incredibly stubborn and will often resist suggestions from others if she deems them pointless and it usually takes her a considerable amount of time and usually another stubborn soul to get her to give up on a point of view that she dislikes. Her stubborn nature is both a curse and a gift with it she was able to resist the long years of experimentation with just her will and stubborn nature to get her through each slow day. She is not very tied to material objects as evident from her choice of consistent outfit only ever changing into a new outfit when her old one is both beyond repair, and too damaged to provide any sort of real protection, this is largely due to her losing her entire town in a single day causing her to realize just how fleeting life can be. She also believes justice is a key part of life and those who knowingly commit crimes require a fitting punishment to suit their crimes to help them realize their errors, while she won't take a life she is not above nearly fatally injuring those who have wronged her greatly, largely due to how ruthless she charged out of her prison when she managed to free herself from captivity. She also has a strange hatred of any sort of chains, restraints, and locked doors this is in part due to her long captivity and the conditions she was forced to undergo while being held in that facility. While she tends to wear the same outfit a good majority of the time she is not afraid to wear newer outfits when the situation demands it usually though the primary color of any outfits she gets tends to be crimson in color. She is also noted to be a creature of impulse eating, drinking, or even getting into fights on instinct alone as a sort of long standing habit of hers. She is also not picky when it comes to food or drinks. While she is impulsive, stubborn, and quick to temper she is noted to be an incredibly gifted tactician and possesses the key traits a leader must possess such as self sacrifice, vision, and a drive to succeed. Rosana overall is a tough eternally burning phoenix whose flame may never die down. Synopsis History Rosana Margerite has a long history one deeply tied with the guild Purple Phoenix she even claims to have been one of the original 9 members that existed and were a formidable group long before its official debut in the magical theatre of guilds within Fiore. Her tale starts in a small town of Verdant where she was born and raised, the town itself was a notable hotspot for mages at the time and hosted a menagerie of guilds with equally big egos and a sense of pride that created conflict that eventually became a norm for the town. She herself also grew to become a highly respected mage that remained independent of the rivaling guilds that were once known as Black Dragon and White Sage. These guilds each attempted to recruit her to tip their power over the other only to frustrate the stubborn Rosana into remaining independent. She even at times would actively interrupt brawls between the two feuding guilds just to prove her strength which only caused their repeated attempts at recruiting her. She even gained the title of Crimson Lotus due to interfering in one particular fight between the two guild aces who got into a fight at the towns center resulting in her being the victor, a flower of crimson surrounded by Lotus petals this vivid image of her led to her adopting that nickname as she dragged the two unconcious guild aces to the towns doctor. This did anger the two guild's masters resulting in them temporarily burying their hatchet in a figurative sense and an attempted literal sense as the Black Dragon's guild master threw a hatchet at her. The two guild masters while focusing on Rosana they still had a grudge against one another which Rosana was quick to poke at to help her maintain the edge in the resulting fight she got involved in. Despite her best efforts she would have been defeated had the intervention of Mercy occurred and resulted in her emerging the victor. The battle sparked a desire to lead and as Mercy pointed out she had a particular charisma that drew people to her. Rosana and Mercy then began to hunt for members to join them, looking to gain 7 additional members before officially forming the guild, and so they could come up with a name for the guild. They notably recruited Alden Virkov and Baron Rytika and the additional remaining members in a short few weeks. When they returned to the town they had discovered it under attack by a dragon supported by a shadowy group accompanying it, whether the dragon brought the shadowy group, or they the dragon remains unknown to this day. After a fierce battle with the dragon, and the loss of a few of the original founders they were able to defeat the dragon thanks to the dragon slayer among their group that enchanted them to be able to temporarily damage the dragon. The dragons last act before retreating severly damaged Rosana's left arm and her body and also knocked her through an assortment of buildings which resulted in her capture, in her injured state she was unable to fight back the unknown group's sleep spell which knocked her out. Mercy tried to save her but was interrupted by an unknown black haired swordsmen who stopped her from attempting to pursue the group. After several hours her trail was gone and Mercy could not find any clues to find her. After several years of captivity Mercy was able to locate her and save her from captivity, but not before seeing the damage their experiments and torture did to Rosana after releasing her the two carved a path out of that place, but not before burning the place to the ground. Afterwards Mercy took Rosana to a doctor to be healed by kind folk who valued life, not those who cared not of it. Equipment Retribution- Rosana Margerite's Arm Gauntlet Blade which is equipped onto her right arm for when she goes out on missions or jobs or just when she goes to an area she's expecting a fight. This Blade is accompanied by two additional blades that are hidden in her footwear that can emerge to help her in combat. Her right gauntlet is also known to hide throwing knives in which she can use in combat. She used to have a similar gauntlet for her left arm but it was destroyed in combat and due to the experimentations she was forced to undergo she cannot wield much on her left arm aside from the protective bandages of her left arm which serve as a healing bondage that is slowly healing the damage her left arm sustained during her fight with a dragon, and the experimentation she underwent. Her arm gauntlet blade is exceptionally durable and can block strikes and slashes with it, although it doesn't stop the force being applied to her arm by the strikes and her arm can break despite the protection. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Rosana has substantial capacity along with what can only be described as a near limitless pool of ethernano to call upon, its almost inhuman the capacity she possesses. She is also noted by rune knights that have scouted her to at least potentially be at guild master level and her comrades have also shared this theory making her one of the top tier mages in fiore at least in their eyes at least. *Second Origin Activation- when her already immense magical power isn't enough she can activate her Second Origin Allowing her to tap into more power. She obtained it when an unknown arc of time user helped her out by unlocking it, placing it under a pact that she can activate to access the power hidden away by it in her second origin. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Rosana is well known for her speed and mobility, her speed is very quick, capable of going from one side of town to the next side of town in a few minutes. Her speed is often augmented by magic allowing her to quickly cover a lot of ground with not much wasted effort. She is easily capable of creating slight afterimages to pull off sleights of hands during card games, or just in general to get a quick drop on her opponent. Her strength is also incredible as well capable of carrying great many tables and even a stone column with little effort. *Reduced Earth- is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. Immense Endurance- Rosana's endurance and defense are quite incredible assets all by themselves as well. She is known to be able to take quite a number of punches before going down. Her stamina too is hard to pinpoint an exact limit she just springs back up after a knockout and continues like it was just a mild inconvenience. While impressive it does not mean she is invincible and if she sustains too many injuries even with her immense will and stamina she would be hard pressed to get up. Her will to survive is also incredible after years of intense torture and experimentations she still held onto life despite the harsh conditions she was put under making her pain tolerance insane and her ability to tank hits even more impressive. Enhanced Reflexes- Rosana can be known to be quite quick on her feet when the time is right, even going far and beyond human limitations dodging sword strikes within mere seconds before they make contact, even going as far as dodging multiple attacks at the same time with a level of precision that could only be described as insane. Her flexibility is also quite impressive and due to her training is quite capable of predicting strikes that come at her in seconds of them connecting. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Rosana is quite dangerous in hand to hand combat, with her speed and strength she is well known for her mastery of hand to hand combat as well as her skilled nature with her weapons. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its river like nature, and its hurricane like strength. She views her body as an extension of an overarching blade that lies within her, carving through her opponents defenses with quick blade like thrusts into her opponents guard. Keen Intelligence- Rosana possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She uses her intellect well to see how things function how they work, and how they could break if she ever so needed to destroy things. Her strategies are intricate and often have multiple layers to them and utilizing them can be very effective in concept. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated not for a second. Crash- One of the stronger magics to exist, Crash is a supernatural power that can be said to be a crystallization of "pure destruction" – not so much a magic which channels various aspects of nature or the elements, this power is something that is more to do with the wielder's own strength which functions in tandem with the energies dwelling within their body. As with non-elemental Caster Magics which function by manipulating the caster's own magical energies as a form of pressure, Crash similarly works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. At the exact moment that the pressurized supernatural energies which have their very existence becoming superimposed over the structural formations of anything that their affected limb comes into contact with, the sheer density of which envelops the atoms and molecules that compose the caster's target no matter if it is organic or inorganic, the pressurized energies annihilating the target of choice without any mercy – all of this happens within the blink of an eye, and it can be inferred from this incredible process that anything that the caster comes into contact with is busted into innumerable fragments, more than living up to this magic's touted power. Fire Magic- Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. Wind Magic- This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. Take Over- Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. Trivia *Appearance is based off of Velvet Crowe from the Tales of Berseria series. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster Mage Category:Independent Mage